


Smile: Things You Would Say if They Weren’t the Only One Left

by caricaturecat



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Canonical Character Death, Chara Has Issues, Frisk Has Issues, Gen, Ghost Chara, I want to stay with you ending, Insomnia, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Post-Pacifist Run, Sad, Sad Frisk (Undertale), frisk is mute, its kinda sad, light self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caricaturecat/pseuds/caricaturecat
Summary: You want Frisk to know some things.Character study of Chara





	Smile: Things You Would Say if They Weren’t the Only One Left

1\. You hate Frisk. You hate their muteness and their, your chubby hands. You hate the fact that they brought a stick instead of a knife. You hate the grimy bandage. Christ do they have a death wish? But they’re a body and you’re glad to be awake. 

2\. Fucking fight back. Standing and dying over and over again won’t get you anywhere. Quit standing back up only to let the bullies push you back down. Fucking. Fight. Back. You ask Frisk to let you fight back just once but the threat is hollow, you both remember dust. 

3\. Scream at them. Just scream. Tell them that you feel smothered but Frisk just tries to soak up the love and attention like a sponge but it’s oversaturated and it’s suffocating you. 

4\. Quit being perfect. Just cut it out! They can’t miss you if they have something better. A perfect child. One who smiles and laughs and tells jokes and eats. You want to watch Frisk snap. You want to make them snap. 

5\. Tell them that you’re still here. Tell them and let them cry and mourn you a little longer before Frisk replaces you entirely. Please. 

6\. They don’t have to like pictures. Frisk sits perfectly still but their brain is moving so fast it threatens to drown you out as you send them reminders to breathe. Your, their parents tell them to smile and their smile stretches at the corner of your mouth too wide but your parents fawn over the body. Over Frisk’s body. They love Frisk. 

7\. Quit being perfect. They shouldn’t have to clean all the time, they don’t have to earn the love. They can sleep. They don’t have to hide their pain. You try to tell them but you never learned the lesson either. You wouldn’t listen to you either. 

8\. Tell them. Tell them about the scratches on your arms, about the nightmares. About the lack of sleep or the bullies or the resets or anything. Talk to them. Please. Frisk ignores you. 

9\. Fight back. Damn it just fight back. Don’t hurt the body please. Just tell someone, anyone. You try to tell Frisk to get some help but you choke on buttercups instead. Acid fills your mouth. 

10\. You love Frisk. When you finally work up the courage to take control of the body again, you stop Frisk mid-session. You relax their fingers and walk their body to Sans. He stares at you quizzically, and you know that he might kill the body but you open their mouth and you speak.


End file.
